


over a cup of coffee (we make a promise)

by moccatoccata



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, I blame clockwork stage for this, M/M, just them being boooboo the fool, pre-slash or just repressed feelings hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccatoccata/pseuds/moccatoccata
Summary: Fate must be laughing at them; star-crossedfriends.





	over a cup of coffee (we make a promise)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for enabling me. based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/takoyakai/status/1116013344639471616)

"It's funny that we actually meet here."

Mizuno looks up from his phone and freezes on his seat. Familiar green eyes meet his and Mizuno can only whisper. "Tsuzuru?"

What are the chances that Mizuno will meet Minagi Tsuzuru at a co-working space? It's supposed to be none; they work at different field and they do not go to the same school. Mizuno only sees Tsuzuru during MANKAI activities and even then he runs when the said person glances at him. It's supposed to be none.

Fate must be laughing at them; star-crossed _friends_.

"It's really good to see you," Tsuzuru's tone is soft and he smiles teasingly. "Now I can look at your face properly."

Mizuno remembers that phone-call a year ago when Tsuzuru asks to see his face. The one he refuses to do. This year, Tsuzuru does not ask again but maybe fate loves him because now they are here.

Mizuno clears his throat, cheeks flushed. "Well, yes. Now you can see me."

Tsuzuru walks closer then sit in front of Mizuno. "How are you, Kaya?"

"I'm as good as ever," Mizuno says, heart thumping because it is been so long since he he heard that. Kaya.

"How about you?" he asks back. "Are you alright?"

Tsuzuru nods. "Yes, although this project is practically killing me."

Apparently, Tsuzuru must be here for his college work.

"Oh, then have you eaten lunch? Should I order something?" Mizuno fusses, remembering that the man in front of him is prone to skip eating and sleeping whenever he focuses on something; his hand already reaches for his phone.

"Tsuzuru, you have to take care of your health."

Tsuzuru chuckles, looking down at his cup, "Kaya, you haven't change at all, huh."

Mizuno huffed, "You too. Still like to push himself too hard and then fall asleep anywhere."

Tsuzuru's eyes glints knowingly and Mizuno once again feel his face getting warmer. Ah, now he knows that Mizuno periodically calls the Director about Tsuzuru.

Tsuzuru sips at his cup before speaking. "You know, I'm really happy."

"Huh?"

"You're still taking care of me and, in extend, the whole MANKAI."

"It's nothing," Mizuno shakes his head. "I just happen to see the troupe as something worth investing at and take a shot at it."

It maybe true but it is not the whole truth and they both know it.

"Well, when I first knew that you actually watch our stage, I'm really happy. You're the first person that read my script all those years ago and now you can watch it brought to life. Then, you gave me that letter and bouquet," Tsuzuru says warmly.

At this point, Mizuno feels faint in embarassment.

Still, Tsuzuru continues. "I don't know why you still avoid seeing me but if the reason is because of what happened years ago then you must know that you aren't at fault."

"Tsuzuru.."

"Kaya," Tsuzuru's full attention is on him and it makes Mizuno shivers. "Thank you."

"N-no," Mizuno stammers. "It should be me that say that."

Tsuzuru does not reply and instead finishes his drink. His cheeks looks red and Mizuno has this urge to touch it.

"That's half of what I want to say when I finally meet you face to face," Tsuzuru exhales and it sounds shaky to Mizuno's ears. "And I think the second half is not something suitable to say here. Do you want to meet over coffee?"

"What do you mean—oh."

"I don't think we should avoid meeting each other again in the future," Tsuzuru grins weakly. "But, that is, if you were fine with it and weren't busy."

"No, we can. We can go somewhere, I think there's a nice coffee shop near your dorm," Mizuno quickly replies, wincing inside when he realizes that he sounds desperate and looks like a stalker saying that.

"I think I know which place you're talking about." Tsuzuru fishes his phone out; it is buzzing. It seems his friends are already looking for him. "I'll call you?"

"Yeah, just tell me when you're finished with your work," Mizuno also feels his phone buzz inside his pocket.

"Okay," says Tsuzuru. His face looks excited that it makes Mizuno smile as well. "See you soon, Kaya."

His heart pounds against his chest. "Yeah, see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> hello, tsuzumizu is one of my endgames.


End file.
